Story of A Girl
by Abreu7
Summary: Songfic. Raven's just reading, when Beast Boy comes in. Hearing a song he likes, he decides to listen to it a little louder. Amazing, the uncanniness of how it relates to those two.


**Key: **_Slanted= Song_

**Bold=Me**

Normal= Whats happening

Underlined=Memory

Beast Boy strolled into the living room, where only Raven was resting, reading a book. He cranked up the radio when he heard a favorite song of his turn on:

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

Raven grimaces, recalling when she almost ended earth itself.

_And while she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

Beast Boy glances at Raven, remembering every single time he saw her smile, opposed to her expressionless face right now.

_How many days in a year?_

_She woke up with hope but she only found tears_

Raven woke up, to find the day had come, and her hope was worthless. The prophecy would be fullfilled.

_and I can be so insincere,_

_Making the promises never for real_

Beast Boy and Raven fighting....ALOT

_As long as she stands there waiting_

_Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes_

_How many days disappear?_

_When you look in the mirror so how do you choose?_

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day_

_Your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_You never seem to run out of things to say_

Beast Boy constantly trying to cheer up Raven, no matter how sad, he always had something to say.

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looks so sad in photographs_

Again, Raven cringes.

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

Beast Boy again looks at Raven, imaging her bright smile.

_How many lovers would stay?_

_Just to put up with this every day and all day?_

**Would you stay if you had to fight crime every day? **

_How did we wind up this way?_

_Watching our mouths for the words that we say_

_As long as we stand here waiting_

_Wearing the clothes on the soles of our shoes_

_How do we get there today?_

_When we're walking too far for the price of her shoes_

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day_

_Your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_But you never seem to run out of things to say_

Beast Boy's constant babbling did, though she'd never admit it, make Raven feel better.

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

Raven tries to ignore this line.

_And while she looks so sad and lonely there_

Raven felt alone, and sad, because she was 'creepy'. Malchior took away that, but then returned it.

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

Raven smiles, having defeated her father and saved her friends. Beast Boy runs up to hug her.

_Well your clothes never wear as well the next day_

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_And you never seem to run out of things to say_

Beast Boy, again, puts his foot in his mouth.

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

Raven again tries to ignore this line, reading her book is suddenly very hard.

_And while she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

Beast Boy recalls how the pictures they have, very few have Rae smiling.

_This is the story of a girl_

_Her pretty face she hid from the world_

Raven's always hiding her face under her hood.

_And while she looks so sad and lonely there_

_I absolutely love her_

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

_When she smiles!_

The song fades away and Beast Boy goes to put the volume down. "Raven?" he asked. The empath gave a small sigh. "Yes?" Beast Boy went and plopped down next to her, as to which she rose an eyebrow. Losing courage, Beast Boy quickly got up and began to leave. "Never mind." he said.

"The answers yes." Raven called. Beast Boy froze. "Huh?" Raven glanced behind the couch. "Yes, I'll go out with you." Beast Boy rejoiced. Raven stopped him. "But don't get too excited."

Beast Boy turned to stare at her. "Why?"

Raven smirked. "Because, you're still an idiot." And with that, she shrouded herself in black energy and phased through the floor, gone.

**Ta-da! My first songfic, and I like the way it came out. Thanks for reading!**

**~Abreu7~**

**PS DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR "Absolutely (Story of a Girl)" **


End file.
